ProDisturbance
by Kyle.Lynn
Summary: Rory skips school to visit Jess and they get to spend a little more time together then originally planned...   I sadly don't own Gilmore Girls  Hope you like it!


Rory got off at the New York bus terminal quickly realizing she had no idea what she was doing. Spontaneity was not her forte, how did Jess become so good at it? After finding a locker for her backpack she stepped out of the large glass doors and into the New York streets asking passersby if they could direct her to Washington Park. She walked the 12 or so blocks to Washington Park; every time Roy had to wait for a light she considered heading right back to the bus station.

There he was. Sitting on one of the many green benches in the park, reading. And even though she'd seen him reading a million times, he'd never looked more gorgeous. He looked so peaceful reading …maybe Rory shouldn't disturb him. Maybe she should. But what if the disruption was welcomed? What if it wasn't? But he called…he called just to say hi.

"Are you lost?" a gentlemen carrying a guitar asked.

"No, thank you" she smiled pushing her sleeves up her arms. She decided pro-disturbance and walked over.

"Hi" she surprised him

"How ya doin?" he asked turning around

"Good, How about you?" she said

"Good…you hungry?" he asked closing the book

"Starved" she nodded eagerly, as he stood up

"I know a place" as they headed off down the street. She looked at him as they walked he had a hair out of place that she wanted to fix. He turned noticing her staring to which she quickly averted her gaze foreword as they continued down the street.

" I'm just saying I'm no stranger to the Big Apple" She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear

"You are if you're calling it the Big Apple" Jess chuckled

"So I don't have the lingo down yet, but at least I have the attitude" she enticed him

"You do, huh?" he raised his eyebrows

"Oh yeah. When I was getting a locker for my backpack at the bus stop, there was this guy and he was just standing there staring at me and instead of ignoring him I just fixed him with a really withering stare" Rory put her best tough girl face on complete with a scowl

"That I've got to see," he pointed at her for effect

"No" she smiled

"Oh, come on, let me see your withering stare," he pleaded

"It's dangerous. I could hurt you," she said grinning more

"I've been hurt before," he put his book in his back pocket

"No" she finalized

"I'm disappointed. So your arm's okay?" he changed the subject

"Yeah, it looks worse than it is" She held it up

"I like this Emily chick," he noticed the Emily Strange Sticker Lane donated to the collection of stickers on her cast "Friend of yours?"

"She's a friend to all of us dispossessed" she grinned he kept holding her hand and even though it was encased in plaster he was still holding her hand. They got hot dogs and Jess began telling Rory of an amazing local record store.

"Thank you so much for bringing me here. This was fate!" Rory exclaimed holding the autographed Go-Go's record.

"Yes, it was" he grinned at her

"AND in return, I just might show you my withering stare" she headed toward the register

"I'm a lucky man…" he watched her, not in an odd way just watching. She turned and smiled at him, it was his favorite smile. He hoped he could continue being a lucky man with her.

They stepped onto the subway for the 15-block ride back to Washington Park and were alone.

"Did you finish 'Please Kill Me' yet?" Jess inquired popping a raisinette from his pocket into his mouth.

"Ya, I really enjoyed it. Thank you," She said "I should lend you my copy Courtney Love: Queen of Noise to read"

"I will do no such thing" he finished off the box of raisinettes

"How come? She's had a rough life." Rory questioned

"That crazy woman killed Kurt Cobain" He accused putting his jean jacket on. Just then the subway lurched knocking Rory down, Jess falling on top of her. They stared at each other for a moment, Jess suddenly jumped up.

"You ok?" he asked pulling her up

"Ya fine, what happened" she looked startled she noticed the lights weren't flying past the windows anymore.

"I think the subway broke down again" Jess sighed annoyed "that's the third time this month"

"It's done this before?" Rory sat down on the green plastic seats.

"Ya, but they said it was fixed again" he sat down next to her

"I wouldn't ride this one again" she grinned

"Unless you're with me I promise," he laughed

"Unless I'm with you?" she asked "Trying to get me alone?" she blushed instantly

"Truth?" Jess played with his watch, Rory nodded he shook his head "Think you can handle the truth"

"Don't worry Colonel I think I can take it," she said wanting the answer

"Yes" he looked at her "I like you, your funny, you're nice to everyone around you and you can discuss even the most insane books with me and actually get what I'm saying. You're one of the few girls who sincerely like Metallica. And as much as I know it's a cliché I've never found a girl who gets me the way you do Rory" She didn't know what to say, she'd been waiting to hear this from him since the night of the accident. "Rory? Did you hear me?" he asked. Rory instantly had a flashback to when Dean told her he loved her, and when she couldn't respond he dumped her. She wouldn't let that happen with Jess…she had to say something.


End file.
